Field of the Invention
The invention relates to chain and slat conveyors comprising first and second continuous chains and a plurality of slats secured thereto, and also to a method of assembling such.
Discussion of Related Art
Chain and slat conveyors are well known and have been employed in various applications for many years. One example application is the use of chain and slat elevators in combine harvesters, particularly inside the feederhouse for conveying a cut crop stream from a header in a generally rearward and upward direction into the processing apparatus. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,785,472 and 7,473,168 disclose example chain and slat elevators, the content of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The assembly of chain and slat conveyors can be time consuming with the requirement for each slat to be secured to the chains. WO-2011/138607 discloses a slat-type conveyor belt which utilizes a connector to secure a slat to endless metal strips. The connecter projects through a hole in the metal strip to form a dovetail connection with a slat. Connected in this way the slats can move along their axes unless prevented by retaining sidewalls. This type of connection is thus unsuitable for operating in some situations, and especially at high speeds.